


Today, your barista is...

by Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak/pseuds/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, hello again...<br/>Second work in this fandom and english still isn't my first language.<br/>Inspired by the thing that has been going around for a while now...<br/>Comments and feedback is always appreciated...<br/>Hope you like it :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Today, your barista is...

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello again...  
> Second work in this fandom and english still isn't my first language.  
> Inspired by the thing that has been going around for a while now...  
> Comments and feedback is always appreciated...  
> Hope you like it :)

Today, your barista is...

1.Hella fucking gay  
and  
2.Desperately single

For your drink I recommend...  
You give him your number.

Charlie chuckled softly to herself as she finished writing the sign in front of her aunt's coffee shop. Her co-worker and best friend, Dean, had been pining over one hot customer forever now. She hoped that the sign would help them finally talked to each other for more than a minute. Hot Blue Eyes (aforementioned customer) was gay, too. Or at least Charlie thought so. If he wasn't, Dean would hopefully be getting other phone numbers, though.  
After adding a little drawing of a stick figure with green eyes, Charlie walked into the shop and grinned at her best friend.  
“What the hell's so funny? It's ass o'clock in the morning, why are you so chirpy?” The green eyed student growled at her.  
“Just happy, you know. I get to hang out with my best friend and later, I'll be going out with my girlfriend. Why not be happy?”  
“Far too early to be happy.” Dean was not a morning person.

 

Later that day, Dean thankfully was in a better mood. He was chatting with the regulars, grinning at everyone that came in. If he was confused about the phone numbers he was getting, he didn't show it. And then, at 12, it was finally time...  
Hot Blue Eyes (they really had to find out his name) showed up, carrying a briefcase in one hand and a book in the other. He looked a bit confused. Charlie hoped it was because of the sign outside. Subtly, she shifted closer to the counter.  
“Hello. What can I do for you today? Your usual?” Aw, Dean was adorable when he was in love. Blue eyed guy squinted a bit and then smiled softly.  
“Yes. And, before I forget, you are aware that the sign outside says that you're gay and desperately single and I should give you my number, right?” Oh uh.  
“What?” Dean's smile faltered and he rushed out. Blue eyed guy staring after him amused.  
“CHARLIE!” Now the guy was grinning and looking at her.  
“Hi, um, he likes you.” The guy's smile became even brighter. “A lot. Give him your number. And I should probably go.” With that Charlie ran into the back, stopping right after the door closed. She couldn't leave them all on their own, now, could she? And she wanted to know what would happen.

“Um, have you seen a girl? About this tall, red hair? Her name's Charlie.”  
“Yes, I did.”  
“Oh. That's great. You gonna tell me were she went?”  
“I probably won't.”  
“Uh, why not?”  
“Well, see, Charlie, she told me that you like me and I want to know if she told me the truth.”  
“She did?”  
“Yes. So? Do you like me?”  
“I... yes. I think so. But I totally get if you're not gay or just not interested in me.”  
“Well, I don't think that will be necessary. Because, Dean, I like you, too.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“Wait, how do you know my name?” Oh Dean, you idiot.  
“You're wearing a name tag.”  
“Of course, right. So, would you go out with me, ...Um.”  
“Cas. My name's Cas. And yes, I would love to go out with you.”  
“Cas. Okay. Um, are you busy now? Or we could go out later. Whenever you're free.”  
“I'm free now. But wouldn't your co-worker be angry if you just left?”  
“No. She owes me. And I'm on lunch break in a few minutes. I think she can hold down the fort for a while. Can't you, Charlie?” Shit. She wasn't as sneaky as she thought.  
“Yeah, sure Dean. You just go.”  
“Thank you, Charlie.” That was blue eyed guy's, Cas's, voice. After that she heard footsteps leaving the shop.

Charlie smiled and picked up the phone to call her girlfriend.  
“Jo? You'll never believe what just happened. My plan worked out.”


End file.
